Wireless devices, including transmitters and receivers, are used in many applications. For example, such applications may include computer communications systems and wireless cell phones. To reduce the cost and complexity of designing and manufacturing such wireless communication devices, and to reduce a size of such devices, much of the related circuitry may be integrated onto a small number of integrated circuit chips.
Such wireless devices, and other devices, may perform digital signal processing as part of their operation. Consequently, for example, analog signals that are characteristic of wireless signals may be converted into digital form. In so doing, an analog-to-digital (ADC) converter is typically used. Many types of ADC converters exist, and have various characteristics, advantages, and disadvantages.
For example, some types of ADC converters offer high-speed analog-to-digital conversion, and require a relatively high voltage to operate. Other types of ADC converters may offer a high level of precision, but may operate at relatively low speeds. In general, then, it may be difficult to find a type of ADC converter that meets all (or, at least, a sufficient number of) requirements of a particular setting. For example, in the setting of the wireless devices just described, it may be necessary or desirable to perform the analog-to-digital conversion at relatively high speeds and with a high level of precision, but at relatively low power and low voltage levels.